1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to strollers and more particularly to a collapsible stroller having simplified components such that a more flat shape may be obtained by a simple collapsing operation.
2. Related Art
Infant strollers have been widely used for many years to provide a convenient transportability. Also, there are a variety of strollers. For example, there are one for two infants to sit in tandem, cart-like stroller for facilitating shopping while taking an infant out, and jogging stroller equipped with two large rear wheels and a small front wheel, jogging stroller being easy to manipulate such that it is suitable for an adult to jog while pushing it. Conventionally, most of these strollers are made collapsible such that it may occupy a relatively small space for ease of transporting and storing. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional collapsible stroller in an unfolded use state. Such collapsible stroller comprises a frame consisting of a plurality of tubes (e.g., metal tubes) wherein most tubes are pivotally interconnected such that one tube may pivot about the other. As a result, the purpose of folding the stroller into a collapsed state is achieved.
However, the previous design suffered from several disadvantages. For example, it is still bulky after being collapsed. Further, some collapsible strollers are designed to fold toward a point. As such, such strollers are formed as one having a heavy head and a light tail after being collapsed. In other words, a collapsed stroller does not have a uniform shape which is not convenient for carrying or storing.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved collapsible stroller in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible stroller having simplified components such that a more flat shape may be obtained by a simple collapsing operation. It is convenient for carrying or storing.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing a collapsible stroller wherein the frame consists of a plurality of tubes. Frame is comprised of a left sub-frame and a right sub-frame each being substantially a triangle. Each side of the triangle is formed of a tube. These tubes are pivotally connected to each other at each corner of the frame triangle. A latch is mounted on third side tube. The third side tube is foldable at the latch, thus causing second side tube to fold toward the first side tube. The collapsed stroller is substantially a straight piece with a minimum storage space.
In one aspect of the present invention a locking device is slidably provided on the third side tube adjacent the latch. Locking device is capable of moving into engagement with the latch or moving out of engagement with the latch. Also, a trigger member is slidably put on the third side tube being coupled to the locking device through a connecting member. The trigger member is operable to cause the locking device to move out of engagement with the latch so as to fold the stroller.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.